


【光暗呆】游末邦可不是什么干净的地方 1

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 光之战士×阿尔博特R18大概是个短小系列元旦快乐！
Relationships: Ardbert & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	【光暗呆】游末邦可不是什么干净的地方 1

光之战士×阿尔博特 

走过珂露西亚岛南部长长的石桥，眼前富丽堂皇到夸张的巨大城堡型建筑就是游末邦的中心。  
光之战士站在光荣门外头伸了伸懒腰，他还没想好来这里消遣什么，毕竟他这几个月高强度奔波于战斗都没时间娱乐，好不容易有了空闲机会。说起诺弗兰特最适合玩乐的地方自然要数游末邦了，不过他又怕一个人来这里招架不住，所以抓了一个人同行——  
“你杵在那边干嘛，快点过来啊。”光之战士发现跟在身边的人不见了，一回头看到那人远远地站在下桥的地方。  
“我说，真的要来这种地方吗？”阿尔博特仰头望着城堡外飘扬的彩旗，高处露台上穿着华贵衣裳的人们高谈阔论，“我怎么感觉来这里不合适啊。”  
“你慌啥，出事了不是还有我么？”  
“不是指出事的问题，我是说你，”阿尔博特指了指光之战士的衣服，“你不认为你这副打扮进去会被他们轰出来吗？”  
光之战士低头看了眼自己，漆黑的铠甲表面沾着泥土，手中的大剑上斑斑血迹还未擦干净，他往脸上一抹愣是抹了一手灰，乍一看他就像刚滚完泥巴又去矿山挖煤一样。  
“哎，都说了不要看到野猪就抡起斧子砍上去，你就是不听，让你瞎引怪，这下把我也连累了吧。”  
“哈？不是你说要野猪革缝衣服我们才动手的吗？这也能甩锅给我？”  
“好了好了，赶紧给我过来。”光之战士大快步走过去一把抓住阿尔博特的手就往城内走去。  
“喂喂喂，放手！放手！我自己会走啊！”  
他们俩一前一后走进光荣门来到树根层，正在喜悦大堂犹豫要不要上楼时被人拦下，要求出示通行许可证。光之战士记得之前办过的冒牌证件还揣在兜里，听话地停下来翻找，然而他掏出来的不是矮人棉就是黑玛瑙石，看上去不大的兜硬是塞满了乱七八糟的材料，最后把兜翻了个底朝天也没找到那张冒牌证件。  
“究竟跑哪去了？” 光之战士把胸甲也卸下来看看有没有卷到夹缝里，“难道还能被阿马罗叼走不成？”  
“兄弟，阿马罗才不会吃那种玩意。”阿尔博特看着光之战士在大庭广众之下将全副武装一一卸下，深怕他把里面的衣服也脱了，连忙上前拦住，“算了算了，没有就没有，想想办法补办一张吧。”  
按照服务台的工作人员的指引，他们老老实实穿梭于入国审查局和移民登记局填写各种表格，递交材料。接下来就等待审批通过了，光之战士想起隔壁有间洗濯室，可以趁这个机会把身子清洗干净。  
他带着阿尔博特来到洗濯室门口，热气腾腾的浴室里沐浴乳的清香味道扑面而来。他们转了一圈，发现只有角落的淋浴房是空的，于是光之战士主动让步：“你第一次来，你先洗。”  
“没问题，你看我速战速决。”  
阿尔博特飞快地把身上笨重的战甲脱下跳进淋浴房，“嗖——”地拉上帘布。这游末邦的奢华程度就是和他家那种贫瘠的小地方不同，连脚底下踩的防滑地板都有精心雕刻的图案。阿尔博特拧开镀金的淋喷头开关，结果冲下来一股冷水浇了他一脑袋。  
“我的妈！这也太冷了！”阿尔博特赶紧把开关往另一边拧，水流又在一瞬间极速升温，烫得阿尔博特嗷嗷叫，“哇啊啊烫死了烫死了！这开关有问题吧？”  
“你咋了，洗个澡怎么跟杀猪一样？”里头动静大得吓人，光之战士在外头坐不住了。  
“再等等，我调到正常水温就好。”  
阿尔博特没想到洗个澡也这么麻烦，早知道来之前就应该直接跳河里简单冲两下。这淋喷头似乎就是和他过不去，要么太冷要么太热，阿尔博特恨不得裸着跑出去抄起斧子对着淋喷头一顿碎石飞环。  
就在他被水温急得抓耳挠腮之时，一只手突然覆上他的手背，带领他小幅度旋转开关，一直到上方喷出来的水温变得适宜为止。  
“你怎么进来了？”阿尔博特瞥了一眼站在他身后赤条条的光之战士。  
“等你弄完不知道要等什么时候，干脆我来帮你一把，顺便一起洗了节约时间。”光之战士把阿尔博特挤到一边，就着水流把身子打湿，然后按了点沐浴露搓起泡泡来。  
不是，说好的让我先洗呢？阿尔博特不服，光之战士这摆明了是欺负自己初见不熟练，因此他也一扭屁股把光之战士撞开，霸占淋浴房中心的绝佳位置。还是一个人冲澡舒服啊，他把手心里的沐浴露拍在身上，享受被泡泡包围的快乐。  
不过他享受没多久，光之战士就靠近他的身后。阿尔博特没有停下的意思，只是说道：“最后十秒就换——停停停！你干什么？”他刚想说两个人轮流冲，光之战士的手臂就环住他的腰身，下巴靠在他的肩上。过于暧昧的姿势让阿尔博特整个人僵住不敢动弹。光之战士像抱着一只巨大的熊一样在他后肩蹭来蹭去，双手也不安分地在阿尔博特的胸前和小腹游走。  
“你、你、你……”阿尔博特的阴茎被光之战士握住，惊得一句话都说不出来。  
“每个角落都要洗干净。”光之战士轻轻撸动阿尔博特的阴茎，让龟头从包皮里冒出来，然后顺着阴茎的弧度从根部滑至龟头，滑过阴茎的每一个地方。  
“我、我自己会洗啊！”阿尔博特完全懵了，说要一起洗澡怎么会演变成这样，老老实实的光之战士突然对自己动手？而且更难以启齿的是，他不争气的小兄弟已经开始发硬了。不可以，在这种地方被这家伙稍微碰了碰就起反应，如此愚蠢的事阿尔博特觉不允许。但是，但是——光之战士指腹上的有那一层薄薄的茧，与阿尔博特的阴茎相贴时带来轻压感，让他觉得无比舒服。许久没有发泄过的阿尔博特干脆闭上眼，光之战士娴熟的撸动技巧实在是太令人陶醉了。  
这边光之战士腾出一只手在阿尔博特的胸前捻着小巧的乳头，嘴唇亲吻着阿尔博特的脖颈。自己怀中男人的胸膛已经随着撸动的节奏起伏，口中也发出低沉的呻吟。他正贪婪地享受着自己的服侍，真是太单纯易懂了。  
到此为止进展都十分顺利，光之战士觉得是时候开始下一步了。他收回双手，手指就着温水的润滑伸入阿尔博特的臀缝，缓缓插入他的后穴。这个动作着实让阿尔博特差点跳起来，他还没想到自己会被趁虚而入。  
“你们原初世界的人都这么玩吗？”阿尔博特眉头紧皱，后穴被异物挺入的感觉有些不好受，原本硬挺的阴茎渐渐软下去了。  
“嘘，外面还有人。”光之战士的手指继续开拓。阿尔博特的忍耐力不错，光之战士见手指运动得很自如，增加了一根手指进去。  
阿尔博特不再出声，感受着光之战士的指尖勾着自己的肠壁，抚摸过柔软的褶皱，与前面产生的快感截然不同的一种舒适感在脑海里浮现。他逐渐感觉后面被侵入也不是那么难受，反而让他的身体打开了某个开关，只是两根手指的程度远远不够。  
“那个，你要不……要不进……”当然他心里渴求更多，嘴巴说出来的还是羞耻万分。  
“这么快就欲求不满了？”光之战士狡猾地咬了一下阿尔博特的耳廓。  
光之战士早就硬得不行，他给自己的阴茎拍点温水，顶着阿尔博特的后穴蹭了进去。温热的肠壁迅速裹紧他的阴茎，不停收缩像是在邀请他前往更深处。光之战士按住阿尔博特的小腹，用缓慢的速度向前推进。  
突然被更粗更硬的东西插进来，阿尔博特不由得夹紧臀部，下身传来的肿胀感让他无法适应。“放松，放松点”，他听到光之战士一边安慰，一边在他体内抽送。  
“嘶……啊——”阿尔博特的敏感点被触到，呻吟又一次从嘴里流出。  
光之战士摸清位置后，每一下都朝着这个点撞击。他故意不加快速度，稍微捅到深处就退出，每次撞击也十分干脆无半点停留，阿尔博特被他调戏地刚产生快感马上又消失不见，不断扭动屁股向光之战士索要更多。  
“再……再快点……”  
真是个简单易懂的家伙！光之战士满意于阿尔博特的诚实，为了表示奖励他的右手再次抚摸他的阴茎，揉捏圆鼓鼓的囊袋。前面又一次得到刺激，阿尔博特不由得抬起下巴，一瞬间他觉得双腿发软，身下电流般的酥麻感直击头皮，就算开十个死斗也抵挡不住。温水顺着身体流入他的后穴，又被抽插带出，身体和水流拍击的声音给狭小空间里的情事又增添几分羞耻。  
怀中的人已经被调教地万分顺从，光之战士这才加快了点抽送的速度，往阿尔博特的后穴的更深处挺进。后穴里柔软的肠壁令光之战士也快要失去理智，身材就像一个模子刻出来的二人太过契合，被肉壁一颤一颤地吸附使他的阴茎进一步胀大。他开始用劲，抽插的力度逐渐加大，怀中的人已经舒服得抑制不住呻吟。  
光之战士的手还在自己的阴茎上不停挑逗，脆弱的龟头上对方的手指正揉捻着小孔。身体最敏感的地方都被光之战士把控着，阿尔博特几乎要放弃思考，双腿已经发软得不行，只能靠两只手撑着墙壁才不至于失去重心。快感犹如暴风雨向他袭来，他只觉得下腹发热得要命，积压已久的欲望就要抵达释放的边缘。  
“想射……”  
阿尔博特爽得不行，然而光之战士一点没有放过他的意思，依然全力攻击他的每处敏感点。他感到心跳得飞快，呼吸也变得急促，自己在情事上简直被光之战士打压得体无完肤，天知道身后侵犯自己的英雄竟然有如此娴熟的技巧。快到临界时他头脑一片混乱，直到大脑一瞬间空白，他才终于射出一股精液。  
“哈啊……哈啊……”  
高潮过后的阿尔博特大口喘气着，光之战士也没有坚持多久，在他体内释放出来。白色的精液从阿尔博特发红的后穴流出，顺着大腿根慢慢滑下，但是爽过头的阿尔博特已经没有清理的力气，只能靠光之战士用手接一些水帮他冲洗干净。  
虚弱的阿尔博特看着光之战士忙活来忙活去的，还不忘亲一口自己乱糟糟的头发，心中有那么一瞬间觉得如果光之战士是个女性自己一定要向他求婚。开始幻想着他慢慢闭上眼皮享受对方的事后服务，因此完全没注意到光之战士上扬的嘴角。

—tbc—  
  



End file.
